The present invention relates to a technology for controlling the execution of virus scanning with respect to data.
For example, the processing disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-199213 is conducted to check whether or not data is infected with a computer virus (in the present specification, simply referred to as “virus”).
Thus, when an access request (read request or write request) to a file on a server is received from a client, the server issues a request to execute virus scanning with respect to the object file (write object file or read object file) of the access request to a scan server that executes virus scanning. When the results of virus scanning confirm that there is no infection with the virus, the server writes the object file to disk on the server or sends the object file to the client.